The Last Song I'm Wasting On You
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Kagome é uma jovem secretária de uma das maiores empresas do Japão... O único problema de sua vida é seu chefe... O causador de toda sua mágoa... Seria ela capaz de agüentar tudo o que acontecia? Ou se entregaria mesmo sabendo das mentiras contadas?


**The Last Song I'm Wasting On You**

-Bom dia, Higurashi.

-Bom dia... – sorri levemente tentando não fazê-lo perceber o que sentia naquele fim de uma manhã melancólica.

Queria fazer parecer que estava tudo bem...

Normal...

-Então... Terá um jantar de negócios hoje, você irá?

-Não... – baixei os olhos para os papéis torcendo que ele entrasse em sua sala – Tenho coisas para fazer...

-Mais importantes que o trabalho?

-É só mais um jantar... – fitei os olhos violetas me arrependendo de ter negado, mas não me enganaria outra vez – Sei que o senhor pode dar conta de tudo sozinho...

-Seu trabalho é estar ao meu lado para...!

-Já disse que estarei ocupada essa noite... – cortei-o com um sorriso na face – Terei que desapontá-lo dessa vez...

-Eu **preciso** que você vá!

-Eu não irei...

-Você **TEM** que ir!

-Não tenho... Não hoje... – falei seriamente pondo-me em pé – Hoje é véspera de Natal e minhas sobrinhas estarão lá em casa! Já me basta ter que trabalhar em um domingo de manhã!

-Suas sobrinhas não irão à sua casa! Você sabe! – ele protestou com raiva evidente.

-Eu não tenho que trabalhar em um domingo... – finalizei a conversa pegando a bolsa e saindo do prédio em poucos minutos.

Não permitiria que ele brincasse comigo outra vez...

Jamais me permitiria cair outra vez...

Ir ao inferno na própria Terra...

Ver a morte se aproximar sorrateira...

E trancafiar-me na minha própria loucura...

E tentar acabar com tudo...

Jamais me permitiria ser enganada outra vez... jamais...

Mesmo sabendo que ainda o amava...

Não seria mais um brinquedinho...

Nunca mais...

Nunca mais...

Escorei-me no vidro negro do apartamento novo. Vi o carro vermelho passar por minha frente e os olhos rancorosos fitarem-me intensamente... E no banco de trás ela olhava distraidamente para o lado contrário...

Esfreguei os olhos com força inchando o peito.

Jamais me entregaria...

Jamais me permitiria algo assim...

Era orgulhosa demais para derramar lágrimas naquele momento...

Apenas o faria covardemente em meu quarto...

Sparkling Gray 

Brilhando em cinza

Then my own veins 

Através das minhas próprias veias

Any more than a whisper 

Nada mais que um sussurro

Any sudden movement of my heart 

Qualquer movimento súbito do meu coração

And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away 

E eu sei, eu sei que os verei passando

Sorri abertamente...

Meus sorrisos falsos que convenciam todos...

Quase todos...

-Você está bem? – Sango perguntou largando as sacolas de compras e abraçando-me com força.

-Não me deixe afundar, Sango... – resmunguei abraçando-me a Sango – Está doendo muito, mas eu já tomei minha decisão... – fitei a face piedosa à frente – E eu sei que ele voltará a insistir... Não me deixe me perder...

-Estou com você, amiga... Para o que der e vier... – Sango sorriu beijando minha bochecha gelada – Não se preocupe com isso...

-Você verá, Sango... Não serei mais usada por ele... Nunca... É uma promessa...

Just get through this day 

Começando por esse dia

-Obrigada por tudo, Sango... – sorri levemente abanando para ela.

-Quer companhia para hoje à noite?

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Sango... Ficarei bem... – falei pouco antes das metálicas portas do elevador se fecharem.

Soltei um longo suspiro cansando enquanto minhas mãos geladas cobriam essa minha face pálida...

Sim... Tão pálida quanto à neve que infestava as ruas com sua melancolia...

Melancolia que poucos desfrutam nessa época natalina...

Melancolia que os jovens apaixonados nem sonham existir...

Pobrezinhos... Nem sabem a dureza que esse mundo pode ser...

O quão amargas as pessoas mais queridas podem ser...

O quão traiçoeiras elas podem ser...

Pessoas sem as quais você não consegue viver...

Aquelas malditas pessoas que lhe enganam de todas as formas possíveis e ainda fingem estar tudo bem...

Vocês, cegos apaixonados, não sabem o quão a dor pode ser terrível... Nos massacrando com suas garras afiadas... Dilacerando nossos corpos mundanos...

Acabando com os sonhos que sequer chegamos a ter...

Parem de achar que me refiro à dor que vocês sentem quando têm aquelas briguinhas infantis...

Essa dor é uma pequena formiga perto da verdadeira dor...

A maldita dor que toma seu coração como um vírus mortal e se espalha por todo seu corpo lhe destruindo aos pouquinhos...

De uma forma que parece tão minuciosa que você nem percebe... Só quando você está quase se acabando...

Daí você percebe como ela foi cruel contra você mesmo...

Aí você percebe como a pessoa que lhe causou isso é tão cruel quanto a dor...

Ainda não estou no estágio final dessa dor... Apenas percebi que podia ter uma segunda chance após meus amigos me salvarem dela...

-Hummm... – resmunguei largando a bolsa no chão e me espreguiçando.

Lentamente retirei o casaco peludo e a bota preta, ligando o aquecedor. Sentei no sofá de tonalidade marrom e cobri-me com o cobertor que me esperava pacientemente quase todos os dias no mesmo lugar.

Liguei a televisão desanimando ao ver mais um daqueles filmes que você quase morre chorando e depois esquece completamente de tê-lo assistido... Filmes tão insignificantes quanto o frio que me congela por dentro e por fora.

Escorei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá fechando os olhos negros... Olhos cansados de tanta decepção... De ver tanta ruína em tão pouco tempo...

Mais um suspiro escapou de meus lábios...

Esperava que a fome chegasse sorrateiramente... Mas parece que ela não quer fazer isso...

Sentia como se, mesmo sem me alimentar, pudesse viver por mais longos anos... Longos e monótonos anos...

Apenas decidi levantar e comer qualquer coisa quando, no relógio, marcava uma hora da tarde...

-Já vou! – exclamei de boca cheia, pegando a chave e me dirigindo até a porta.

Sabe quanto você tem aquela sensação ruim e sem mais nem menos olha pelo olho-mágico, desconfiada?

São raras as vezes que eu faço isso, mas dessa vez não me arrependi.

Soltei mais um suspiro cansado e escorei-me de costas na porta.

-O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Você não vai abrir?

-Não...Podemos ter uma conversa civilizada assim mesmo...

-Abre...

-Hum... deixe-me pensar... – fiquei em silêncio por alguns momentos e o ouvi bufar – Não...

-Qual é, Kagome!?

-Sobre o que quer conversar?

-Abre essa droga!

-É uma porta, Inu-Yasha... E, não, eu não vou abri-la...

-... – ouvi-o bufar outra vez – Você vai me fazer chamar o chaveiro, sabia?

-Você não é meu namorado, noivo nem marido para querer entrar na MINHA casa quando eu não quero você aqui dentro.

-Eu sei... você sabe... Mas o chaveiro não...

-Escute! Fale o que quer e vá embora!

-Essa situação está ficando ridícula, sabia?

-Então fale logo e vá embora...

-... – ele suspirou – Por que você está agindo assim comigo? O que eu fiz?

-Inu-Yasha... Você fez muita coisa, sabe e finge não saber... Eu não sou uma bonequinha que está a venda por alguns trocados! Deixe-me em paz!

-Eu amo você!

-Aham... Sei... – foi a minha vez de suspirar – Agora, vá para sua casa quentinha, namore bastante e curta o máximo que puder esse dia, ok?

-Eu quero ficar com você hoje! – ele exclamou socando levemente a porta – Quero me enrolar no seu cobertor com você e sentir esse seu perfume tão gostoso! Quero beijar você! Abraçar você!

-Faça isso com sua namorada... Digo... noiva...

O silêncio se tornou presente daquele momento em diante. Soltei mais um longo suspiro e segui em direção ao banheiro.

Eu realmente precisava de um banho bem quentinho para aumentar meu humor...

Give up your way, you could be anything 

Desistindo do seu modo, você poderia ser qualquer coisa

Give up my way, and lose myself, not today 

Desistindo do meu modo, e eu me perco, não hoje

That's too much guilt to pay 

Isso é muita culpa para compensar

Soltei um longo suspiro ao deixar o meu prédio com o cachorro da vizinha. Não sei por que ela saiu viajar e resolveu me deixar encarregada de passear com o bichinho... Nem somos tão íntimas assim!!!

E... eu também tenho meus problemas para resolver... Mas mesmo assim aceitei passar esse tempinho com o pequeno filhote. Talvez fosse divertido já que não terei mais ninguém comigo hoje!

Bom... não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado! E não é de todo ruim cuidar de um animalzinho tão fofo! Desde que ele não comece a correr atrás dos carros...

Ele latiu alegremente enquanto seus azulados olhos me fitavam ansiosos. Sorri brevemente ao vê-lo correr pelo parque, após eu soltá-lo.

Logo a onda de tristeza partiu minha cabeça ao meio, fazendo-me sentar cabisbaixa no banco mais próximo.

Duas ou três vezes Koguma latiu em minha direção antes de sair correndo pelo parque junto dos outros cachorros.

Não fiz questão de vê-lo sair correndo feliz... Pra eles é tão fácil... sem muitas preocupações. Uma vida boa, eu diria...

Uma vida perfeita se comparada a minha...

-Que beleza de dia, hãn? – falou antes de sentar-se ao meu lado.

-Talvez pra você... Pra mim acaba de piorar... – bocejei desviando o olhar para o lado contrário de onde ele estava.

-Kagome... – ele suspirou – Eu realmente sinto muito, ok?

-Sei que sente... – falei sarcástica fitando-lhe levemente irritada.

Lá vem mais uma tentativa de me fazer cair aos seus pés...

-É sério! – ele exclamou segurando minhas mãos entre as suas – Não quero brincar com você! Quando eu disse que a amava eu estava sendo verdadeiro!

-Tanto que chegou a me enganar... – balancei a cabeça negativamente soltando-me das mãos dele – E me machucar... Sabe... eu não acho que essa seja a atitude de quem ama. Por mais que você afirme que sente isso, eu tenho certeza que não... Sinceramente acho que é mais uma... fixação...

-Kagome, eu amo você! De verdade! E chegará o dia em que não vamos agüentar esconder o que sentimos!

-Você não vai agüentar o que sente, ou diz sentir, mas... eu já não sinto mais nada por você... Acho que foi uma daquelas paixões infantis, sabe? Uma mera atração...

-Eu não acredito em suas palavras... Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos...

-De todas as mentiras que passamos juntos? – suspirei cobrindo-lhe os lábios que se entreabriram para me dar uma resposta – Foi bom enquanto durou... Só isso que posso dizer... – finalizei levantando e dando alguns passos na direção do cachorrinho ofegante – Venha, Koguma! Está na hora de irmos! – sorri levemente vendo-o se aproximar em uma corrida desesperada.

-Qual é o motivo pra você estar dizendo essas coisas?

-Inu-Yasha... – comecei incrédula. Ele nunca percebe nada? – Escute com atenção... Tudo entre nós acabou, ok? Acabou no momento em que as mentiras entraram em nosso relacionamento que não é estritamente profissional há um certo tempo... Será que não compreende algo tão simples?

-O que eu não entendo é você! Havia me prometido uma vida inteira de amor! Carinho! Não lembra? Ficaríamos sempre juntos! Sempre! O que aconteceu com sua promessa? Ou não é mulher de palavra?

-Há promessas que é melhor não serem cumpridas... – resmunguei os olhos grudados na calçada – E eu cansei de ser enganada...

-Ótimo! Como se eu também não tivesse sido! – ele bufou – E tudo o que havíamos dito um ao outro? Vai simplesmente morrer?

-É a solução...

-Solução uma ova! – ele quase berrou fazendo-me fitar-lhe assustada – Argh... Quer saber? Suma da minha vida, ok?

-Com prazer...

-Exploda-se, você! – Inu-Yasha falou ainda mais alto. Vermelho feito um pimentão – Pra mim já chega!

-Indiferente... – falei dando de ombros e começando a rumar para casa.

-VÁ PRA O INFERNO MULHER!

Senti uma pontada forte no peito. Como se algo frio e realmente afiado atingisse-me diretamente no coração. E não sei por que, pela primeira vez, pensei em considerar suas desculpas.  
Mas mesmo que o fizesse, Inu-Yasha já estava longe.

-Sinto muito, Inu-Yasha... Mas eu não agüento mais... – murmurei vendo-o se afastar rapidamente.

Sickened in the sun 

Delirando sob o sol

You dare tell me you love me 

Você ousa dizer que me ama

But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die 

Mas você me botou pra baixo e você gritou querendo que eu morresse

Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way 

Querido você sabe, você sabe que eu nunca quis te magoar desse jeito

De alguma forma eu sabia que ele sofria...

Sofria com algo tão insignificante como um amor não correspondido... Um amor que deixou de ser correspondido por mim...

Isso se o que ele diz sentir é verdade! Já mentiu uma vez, pode estar mentindo novamente...

E daquele modo ele parecia ainda mais encantador...

É o que dizem, não?

As pessoas ficam mais puras quando tristes... Mais bonitas...

You're just so pretty in your pain 

Você é tão bonito em sua dor

A chave balançou levemente quando eu tranquei a porta, e a soltei. O vento fustigava as paredes e as janelas do prédio furiosamente. Talvez fosse a raiva que ele devia estar sentindo agora...

O assovio do vento parecia um fantasma desesperado. Um assovio agudo e infeliz... Um assovio choroso de partir o coração. Partiria o meu se alguém já não o tivesse feito antes...

Em lentas passadas, fui até vidro fechando-o com cuidado e fazendo com que o assovio cessasse. Abri as cortinas, deixado o tempo chuvoso à vista.

Sorri carinhosamente quando a chuva iniciou-se e retirei o casaco grosso que usava, atirando-o no sofá ao meu lado.

Fui até o rádio ligando-o e colocando um CD clássico. Respirei profundamente, enquanto um som calmo inundava o recinto.

Deixei a sala, indo até a cozinha aonde preparei um sanduíche e um copo de suco de laranja.

Lavei a louça usada e fui para a sala assistir um pouco de televisão.

Algo para distrair, sabem? Para tentar não pensar em tudo o que anda me acontecendo. Em tudo o que fica me perturbando o tempo inteiro.

Pisquei algumas vezes ouvindo o telefone tocar. Bocejei esticando o braço e atendendo o telefonema.

-Moshi moshi...

-Kagome-chan?

-Konnichiwa, Rin-chan!

-Konnichiwa! – ouvi-a rir baixinho e mandar o namorado se afastar – Tudo bem, fofa?

-Normal... E com você?

-Uma delícia! – ela riu outra vez – Escuta, o Sesshy e eu resolvemos fazer uma festa hoje. Uma reunião de amigos antes de viajarmos, sabe? E eu gostaria muito de vê-la aqui! E você sabe que ele também! E... – cala a boca Inu-Yasha! – Ai... você sabe...

-Uhum... – resmunguei fungando.

-Então... posso contar com você?

-Não sei não, Rin...

-Ah! Por favor!

-Rin?

-Hai?

-Está sozinha agora?

-O idiota do meu cunhado está tentando roubar meu telefone e o meu amor segurando-o de todo jeito... Hum... é, não estou sozinha mesmo! – ela falou com um riso.

-Hum... Não é muito bom... – sorri levemente e respirei fundo – Ficou sabendo algo da Kikyou?

-Não... Faz tempo que não a vejo... Desde que o Inu-Yasha terminou com ela... Por que?

-É que eu estava precisando falar com ela... Algo sobre o cafajeste aí...

-Cafageste!? – ouvi-a exclamar surpresa.

-Não é muito indicado falar agora... A não ser que você venha me fazer uma visita rápida. Daí eu explico tudo.

-É muito sério?

-Aham... – resmunguei sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta – Mais do que qualquer um pensa.

-Ok... Já estou indo!  
-Certo.

-Beijão!

-Pra você também...

-Fuiiii!!! – ela desligou.

Suspirei colocando o telefone no gancho e fechando os olhos cansados.

Give up my way, and I could be anything 

Desistindo do meu modo, e eu poderia ser qualquer coisa

I'll make my own way 

Eu farei do meu próprio jeito

**Without your senseless hate...**

Sem o seu sentimento de ódio...

-Desembucha! – Rin exclamou ao que eu abri a porta.

-Acalme-se, Rin-chan! – falei sorrindo levemente.

-É sério! Eu quero saber o que aquele delinqüente fez dessa vez! – ela bufou entrando e batendo a porta – Foi com você?

-Não deixou de ser... – sorri tristemente em um suspiro cansado – Vamos... sente... – falei indo até o sofá e sentando.

Logo ela estava junto de mim embaixo do cobertor.

-E o que tem a ver com a Kikyou?

-Tudo... – fechei os olhos brevemente – Lembra que ele falou pra gente que havia terminado com a Kikyou?

-Aham... – ela pediu fitando-me atentamente.

-Pois é... Não passou muito tempo e nós começamos sair escondidos, lembra?

-Aquele tempo era divertido! – ela riu baixinho – Só não consigo ver o motivo dele querer guardar segredo do namoro de vocês...

-Aí é que está, Rin! É um absurdo ele ter mentido tão descaradamente!

-Mentido sobre o que?

-Que ele nunca havia terminado com a Kikyou...

-O QUE??? – ela pediu com os lábios entreabertos. Estava mais do que pasma.

-Isso... – sorri levemente sentindo meu queixo tremer – Um dia desses, ele saiu resolver um problema da empresa e, como sempre, eu fiquei anotando os recados das ligações. Em uma das ligações... – minha voz falhou e eu tive de respirar fundo para conter as lágrimas – ...disseram que... o terno dele estava pronto e que era para ele avisar a noiva dele que ela teria que provar a vestimenta outra vez...

-CACHORRO! SEM VERGONHA! FILHO DA...!

-Acalme-se, Rin! – exclamei com um riso tolo – Eu... ainda não falei nada pra ele, que eu sei... Só estou tentando me afastar e voltar a ter uma relação estritamente profissional, mas... – suspirei – ... ele não parece querer colaborar comigo...

-Ele é um idiota que só enxerga o próprio umbigo! – Rin exclamou furiosa.

-Você tem o telefone da Kikyou? Eu preciso falar com ela e... depois com ele...

-Mas e se ela não acreditar em você?

Suspirei esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

-Temo que isso aconteça, mas... – sorri maliciosamente – Eu tenho um plano, caso ela não acredite...

-Que plano?

-Na hora certa você saberá... – sorri levemente e ela riu baixinho.

-Mas, então... Você vai à minha festa, não?

-Vou sim... – falei ainda sorrindo.

-Ótimo! – ela exclamou pondo-se em pé – Vou ter que ir agora... Ainda tenho muito o que fazer para essa festa vingar!!!

-Ok... – falei levantando e indo abrir a porta.

-Aqui está o telefone dela... – Rin colocou um papelzinho junto do telefone – Vou falar sobre isso com o Sesshy.

-Só não o deixe estragar tudo, Rin! Controle seu namorado!  
-Pode deixar! – ela exclamou entre risos – Mas que ele vai querer matar o Inu-Yasha, ele vai!

-Aham! – ri junto com ela antes de nos abraçarmos.

-Vejo você mais tarde, então!

-Com certeza! – abanei-lhe e ela adentrou o elevador.

So run, run, run 

Então corra, corra, corra

And hate me, if it feels good 

E me odeie, se isso lhe faz sentir bem

I can't hear your screams anymore 

Eu não posso mais ouvir os seus gritos

-Oi, minha amada! – Sesshoumaru exclamou ao me ver parada perto da porta de entrada.

-Oi, Sesshy! – sorri abraçando-o carinhosamente – Tudo bem?

-Sempre! E... – ele abaixou a voz – ... você? A Rin me contou o que aconteceu...

-Tudo bem... – dei de ombros e ele me fitou sério – Ok... – falei suspirando – Nada bem, mas... não posso fazer nada...

-Se quiser eu o estrangulo agora mesmo!

-Pára, Sesshy! – exclamei rindo junto com ele.

-Você sabe que eu poderia... Ainda não o fiz, pois a Rin me proibiu... "Só quando a Kagome deixar"... – ele finalizou com uma imitação da Rin.

-Quem é? – vi a face curiosa espiar da cozinha. A face tornou-se séria.

-Ninguém do seu interesse! A casa é minha e portanto você não deve se meter em nada! E pode largar esse cachorro-quente! – Sesshoumaru falou dando-me passagem.

-Ora! – ele deu de ombros adentrando a sala comendo.

-Sesshy, o Miroku e a Sango virão?

-Provavelmente... – ele suspirou – Sango e Rin ficaram uma hora no telefone... Foi irritante...

-Normal... – ri baixinho sentando no sofá.

-SESSHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ouvi a voz de Rin vindo do quarto.

-... – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros – Estou indo...

-Essa garota é debilóide... – Inu-Yasha falou sentando ao meu lado.

-Você é pior... – comentei fitando o tempo lá fora. A chuva havia sido substituída por neve.

-Eu sei... – ele sussurrou colando os lábios em minha bochecha.

-Vai ficar para a festa? – pedi com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não perco por nada...

-Mas e a reunião de negócios? – pedi fitando-lhe ficar confuso.

-Foi... Foi... transferida! – ele falou rapidamente.

-Hum...

-Culpa do tempo... – ele acrescentou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Imagino... – suspirei ao sentir um dos braços dele repousar sobre meus ombros.

-Em todo caso... não teria graça sem você lá... – ele resmungou procurando meu pescoço e o beijando.

-Legal... – levantei em um pulo bem a tempo de ver Rin e Sesshoumaru adentrarem a sala.

-Você veio!!! – Rin exclamou me abraçando com força.

-Nãããão!!! – falei ironicamente – Estou lá em casa ainda...

-Uau! Que robô idêntico! – ela exclamou nos fazendo rir.

-Podemos ir na cozinha... só nós duas? – pedi em um sussurro e ela entendeu na hora.

-Meninos, fiquem bem quietinhos aí que a Kagome e eu temos algumas coisinhas para conversar... – ela falou dando uma piscadela para o namorado.

-Fiquem a vontade! – Sesshoumaru falou indo até o sofá e sentando ao lado do irmão.

-Vem... – ela murmurou arrastando-me para a cozinha.

A "pequena" festinha deles estava uma maravilha! Eu diria perfeita se não fosse por culpa de um dos convidados... O pobre tolinho...

Passei a noite inteira ignorando-o e ele sempre atrás... Coitado...

Fui até a porta fazendo questão de que só ele me visse saindo. Por sorte foi o que aconteceu.

Respirei fundo seguindo até o parquinho na frente da casa de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Sentei-me no balanço e fiquei esperando...

Tranqüilos e adoráveis segundos, sozinha... Sem pensamento nenhum em minha mente...

You lied to me 

Você mentiu pra mim

But I'm older now 

Mas estou mais velha agora

And I'm not buying, baby 

E eu não estou acreditando, querido

-Você sabe que não pode resistir a mim... Não com esse seu coração apaixonado... – ele sussurrou sentando, em seguida, no balanço ao meu lado.

-Você acha mesmo? – sorri maliciosamente encarando-o com uma das sobrancelhas elevadas.

-Com certeza... – ele se pôs em pé segurando as correntes do meu balanço e embalando-o lentamente.

-Você ainda acha que as pessoas ao seu redor permanecem como você quer, Inu-Yasha? Que farão sempre aquilo que você imagina?

-Você sabe que é assim...

-Não comigo... Não mais... – levantei fitando-o completamente séria.

-Você sempre faz o que eu quero... Você me ama!

-Eu não acredito... – soltei um riso sarcástico segurando uma das correntes, ficando bem próxima dele – Você ainda pensa as mesmas besteiras de sempre... Tão cheio de si...

-Mas é assim que você gosta...

-Será mesmo?

-Eu sei que me ama...

-Você QUER que eu sinta isso... – sorri com maldade ao ver sua expressão atônita – Mas eu não sinto...

-Claro que sente!

-Eu cresci, Inu-Yasha... Você também devia... – murmurei deslizando meus braços por seu pescoço – E eu já não o sirvo, meu senhor...

-Você é minha... – ele resmungou com a voz rouca.

-Não... – balancei a cabeça negativamente – Não mais... Você me fez seu brinquedinho por mais tempo do que eu pude agüentar... Agora... está na hora de voltarmos para a realidade...

-Você **É** minha! – ele falou com irritação.

-Coisa da sua cabeça, ok? – sorri levemente unindo nossos lábios pela última vez.

Ele soltou o balanço enroscando seus braços em meu corpo. Seus lábios sedentos continuaram aquele nosso ritual de provocação que eu iniciei decidida a acabar com a minha dor.

Não importava o que acontecesse com ele... Ele merecia sofrer tanto quanto eu havia sofrido...

Ele não merecia meu perdão, não... Ele me fez de idiota por longos anos... Agora ele que assuma a responsabilidade...

Afastei-me dele não contendo o riso... O riso que aumentou ao ver a sua expressão, convencido de que havia ganhado.

-O que foi... – ele pediu baixinho tentando puxar-me para outro beijo.

-Agora chega, Inu-Yasha... – sorri docemente acarinhando-lhe a face – Você me enganou... disse que havia terminado com sua noiva por minha causa, coisa que nunca aconteceu, não é mesmo? – sorri mais ao vê-lo surpreso – Fingiu me amar... Usou e abusou...

-Mas... eu amo você... – ele falou carinhosamente. Seria sinceridade nos olhos dele? Ahhhh... Quem se importa?

-Jura?

-Claro! Eu sempre disse isso! Não disse?

-Nunca na frente da sua noiva... – falei fazendo beicinho e ele rapidamente virou-se na mesma direção em que meus olhos estavam fixos.

-Ki-Kikyou... – ele murmurou descrente.

-Às vezes é bom saber com quem a gente vai casar... – ela falou olhando-o com ar superior – E devo tudo a você, Higurashi... – ela sorriu ao desviar o olhar para mim.

-Era meu dever alertá-la que se casaria com um cafajeste... – sorri para ela e deslizei meu olhar para Inu-Yasha – Querido... Está na minha hora... – beijei-lhe a bochecha e desvencilhei-me de seus braços.

-Sua... vadia! – ele exclamou tentando se controlar. Eu sabia que o que ele queria fazer agora comigo era muito ruim...

-Não precisa ficar irritadinho agora... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia descobrir... – apaguei o sorriso e enchi o peito, fitando-o com raiva – Está na sua hora de cair... Inu-Yasha... – finalizei desviando o olhar de sua face para o caminho que eu comecei a seguir.

Nunca cheguei a saber o que aconteceu com ele depois disso... Eu apenas fui para casa com a certeza de que ele jamais tornaria a me machucar...

Ele sumiu da minha vida... Para sempre...

Demanding my response 

Exigindo minha resposta

Don't bother breaking the door down 

Não se importe em derrubar a porta

I found my way out 

Eu achei minha saída

And you'll never hurt me again 

E você jamais irá me machucar novamente

**--------FIM--------**

Oi!!!

Essa songfic era pra ser um especial de Natal, mas... T.T meus planos falharam terrivelmente!!!

Bom... espero que gostem!!!

Beijos!!!

--------Música--------

The Last Song I'm Wasting On You - Evanescence


End file.
